The Not so Suit Life of Zack and Cody
by Favorite Cousin Foreva
Summary: Zack aand Cody have an older sister who's been in jail for 5 years for murder but finally she's been proven innocent and is going to come and live with at the Tipton.
1. Chapter 1

The Not so Suit Life Zack and Cody

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS.

Chapter 1: The News

The phone rang in the Tipton hotel and Mr. Moseby answers the phone. "Hello, Tipton hotel, this is Mr. Moseby, how may I help you?" Mr. Moseby said.

"This is Officer Burt from the Boston police; I'm calling for a Ms. Carey Martin. We hear she is living in your hotel." Officer Burt said.

"Yes she is; if this is about the twins may I ask what did they do?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Can I talk to Ms. Martin?" Officer Burt asked.

"I'll ring up to her room," Mr. Moseby said and then saw Carey talking to Maddie. "Oh, wait, she's right here. Carey, you have a phone call and make it quick." Mr. Moseby told Carey.

Carey took the phone. "Hello," Carey said.

"Hello, is this Ms. Carey Martin?" Officer Burt asked.

"Yes, it is," Carey said.

"This is Officer Burt from Boston police and I'm calling to tell you that you're daughter a proven innocent. Turns out she wasn't the person who killed that man five years ago. She's being released tomorrow and is going to go live with you."

"T-t-t-thank you Officer Burt," Carey said.

"Good bye," Officer Burt said and hung up the phone. Carey hung up the phone to. Cody and Zack come running in threw the doors with Max.

"Zack, Cody," Carey yelled and Zack and Cody walked over to her.

"What did we do?" Zack asked.

"What did you do?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"You two did nothing," Carey said ignoring Mr. Moseby. "You're sister, Mandy is actually innocent. She's coming to live with us."

"Live with us," Zack said.

"Here in the Tipton?' Cody asked and Carey nodded her head.

"Who's Mandy?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"She's my daughter. She's been in jail for 5 years for murder but it turns out she's innocent." Carey tells Mr. Moseby.

AN: okay, it's short but it's just the first chapter. R&R.


	2. Mandy

The Not so Suit Life of Zack and Cody

Chapter 2: Mandy Martin

Carey was driving home from the jail with Mandy sitting next top her in the front seat. Mandy had long hair the same color as Zack and Cody and blue eyes. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a shirt that Carey was able to dig up for her to wear.

Mandy looked very strong and had a few scars on her face. Carey didn't even want to ask what happen to her.

Mean while at the Tipton Mr. Mosby was freaking out. "Oh, calm down, it won't be that bad." Esteban said.

"Won't be that bad. The girl has been in jail and I have enough trouble with the twins." Mr. Mosby said.

Zack and Cody were over by the candy bar talking to Maddie and London. 'Are you excided about having you're sister back?" Maddie asked Zack and Cody.

"Last time we saw her we were 7. We hardly even remember her." Cody said.

"If you were 7 how old was Mandy?" Maddie asked.

"She was12," Cody answered.

"Well I'm not letting her near any of my things." London said.

"Why would she care about your things?" Zack asked confused.

"She was in jail and all peoples in jail like to take things." London said.

"She was in jail for murder not for being a thief," Zack said and London's eyes get wider. Right then Carey and Mandy walk into the Tipton and Mandy sees Zack and Cody.

"I'll go over to them," Mandy said and Mandy walked over to where Maddie, Zack, Cody, and London were talking. "Zack, Cody, guess whose back." Zack and Cody turn around and look up at there big sister.

"Mandy, nice seeing you again," Cody said.

"Are you bugging these two?" Mandy asked looking at Maddie and London.

"No, we were just talking," Maddie says. "You know I think what happen to you was so unfair. Sometimes the American justice system is horrible."

"Don't need to tell me, I've been in jail for 5 years for a crime I didn't do." Mandy said. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah," Maddie says. "Do you want some candy or something?"

"Don't got any money," Mandy said. "But I think you should get back to your job instead of talking to 12 years olds, don't you think so?"

"You don't own this hotel," Maddie says. "She's does," Maddie points to London. London was looking at Mandy with wide eyes clearly afraid of her.

"Boo," Mandy said and London screamed and ran away. Mandy laughed. "Show me the way to our room." Mandy told Zack and Cody who nodded and showed her the way.

AN: Okay, that's it for now. R&R.


	3. Babysitting

The Not so Suit Life of Zack and Cody

Chapter 3: Babysitting

"Hey, Maddie," Carey said walking up to the candy stand.

"Hey so need me to baby-sit Zack and Cody tonight?" Maddie asked thinking it was going to be yes.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Now that Mandy's back she's can baby-sit Zack and Cody." Carey told Maddie.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess she could." Maddie said.

"I knew you would understand." Carey told Maddie and then walked away. Right then Mandy walked up.

"Give me some M&M," Mandy said giving Maddie the money after she got the M&Ms.

"So you're babysitting Zack and Cody tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Who told you that?" Mandy asked and put some of the M&Ms in her mouth. "I was never told I was babysitting them."

"You're mom just told me," Maddie said and then Carey walked up again.

"There you are, Mandy I need you to baby-sit Zack and Cody tonight." Carey told them and Mandy thought for a minute.

"No," Many said surprising both Carey and Maddie.

"There your brothers," Carey said.

"Yeah and you're my mother but you didn't even stick up for me when I was thrown in jail. You didn't believe I didn't murder that man so you can' use that on me. Get Maddie here to baby-sit them for you." Mandy walks away.

"I'll see you later," Maddie said happy she got her babysitting job back.

"See you later," Carey said and walks away again.

Later that day Maddie was babysitting Zack and Cody when Mandy walked out of her room. "Hey, Mandy," Maddie says but Mandy says nothing as she walks out.

Mandy walks into the lobby. "Mandy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Moseby asked Mandy.

"Sure," Mandy says a little confuse to why Mr. Moseby wanted to talk to her.

AN: Really bad chp but it's all I got. R&R.


End file.
